Tu, tu esposa y yo ¿la otra?
by Srita Bathory
Summary: Espero que entiendas mis motivos y no se lo digas a nadie especialmente a Edward, le quise mucho el no se merece esto…si puedo pedirte un favor seria que lo cuides, no te sientas culpable pues yo soy la tonta que se enamoro de ti.


_**Nada es mío, solo la historia que verán a continuación.**_

* * *

_**Tu, tu esposa y yo ¿La otra?**_

_Hola: se en donde te encuentras, se que estás con ella... no quiero interrumpir momentos... ni siquiera lo he pensado hacer, se que eres feliz... me lo has demostrado, y no sabes la alegría que me da al ver que puedes hablarme de ella sin ninguna condición. Sé que amas a Esme y yo la adoro como una madre pero a ti no puedo quererte como un padre, no después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, no después de lo que paso esa noche en el hospital, no después de lo que me dijiste, no después de que tus labios tocaron los míos y mi corazón se acelero a un ritmo impresionante…Edward no lo sabe, pero sé que Alice vera que me voy y se lo dirá solo no sabrán la razón no quiero causarte problemas,_

_Me hace feliz el que ella te cuide. El que ella te valore, el que ella te demuestre cada noche su amor, el que ella comprenda, la que te de tantos de sus besos..._

_No te voy a negar… que deseara ser ella..._

_¿Pero sabes un cosa?... tal vez yo no sería como ella..._

_Tal vez yo realmente te cuidaría…te demostraría lo mucho que te amo en cada noche de pasión… Incluso sería ridícula solo para llamar tu atención, te llenaría de besos hasta la punta del pie...Te haría el amor antes de ir al trabajo y cuando regresaras de él…_

_Te daría la bendición y te haría mil cartas de amor, pero sobre todo le pediría a Dios para que nunca te fueras de mi lado..._

_Pero eres casado... alguien más me ganó..._

_¿Que ella hace todo esto?, ¿Entonces porque en mis brazos te has refugiado?_

_Te amo de una forma que nadie puede entenderme, es un sentimiento que brota del fondo de mi corazón en grandes cantidades para ti... y aunque no me perteneces_

_Te amo de una forma que realmente me sorprende, te amo tanto que este sentimiento no lo puedo dejar que se desvanezca al aire..._

_Te amo de una forma que nadie puede explicárselo, de una forma única e irrepetible... desde rose de labios, tu susurrando te amo. Y luego hacer como si nada pasara._

_Te amo de una forma que el agua del océano mas grande, más profundo se queda a la mitad comparado con mi amor hacia ti, un amor tan puro, lleno de sencillez, lleno de una paz que el cielo mismo pelearía...solo soy una simple humana, y tu un Dios, ella es igual a ti son una pareja perfecta y yo solo soy la otra…._

_Te amo de una forma que me da pena decirte, las palabras te quiero, ya que tu eres único y mereces palabras únicas como es mi amor..._

_Te amo de una forma que el tiempo no importa_

_Hoy y siempre._

_Te amo de una forma que este amor por ti solo se resume en dos palabras, las cuales tú conoces: "te quiero"._

_Te amo de una forma que creo que por primera vez estoy enamorado... despierto noche y día, en ti vivo pensando…_

_Te amo de una forma que si te vas por uno minuto, por un instante, te extraño... por un segundo, por una milésima..._

_Te amo de una forma inevitable y de pasión… ¡me vuelvo loca!_

_Te amo, que lo que plasmo sobre el papel es lo que siento, lo que siento es amor puro, tan puro como el agua cristalina..._

_Y ahora me voy, Edward no se merece esto, me iré y tu no sabrás a donde voy, pero qué más da si lo supieras nunca podrías ir, ni ninguno de tu familia, no deseo que Edward se entere de esto, aunque se enterara, cuando vea mi cuerpo en la bañera ensangrentado con un chuchillo en el pecho, si no podrán acompañarme pues moriré, me iré de esta tierra, todo porque te amo, pero sé que a ti no te importa Carlisle, no te importa porque solo la amas a ella, aquí escribo con mi último suspiro antes de clavar este cuchillo en mi pecho._

_Espero que entiendas mis motivos y no se lo digas a nadie especialmente a Edward, le quise mucho el no se merece esto…si puedo pedirte un favor seria que lo cuides y que te encargues de que sea feliz, no te sientas culpable pues yo soy la tonta que se enamoro de ti…te amo Carlisle..._

_Isabela_

* * *

**Hola pues aquí una de Carlisle & bella**

**Espero les guste ya lo sé algo dramático pero pues es que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de matar a Bella y quedarme yo con Edward jajá ¿RR?**


End file.
